The Mystery Crusaders Meet Zambanza
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The adventurous young heroes meet an incredible new friend!


**Here's a story guestsurpise has done for Redbat132! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tommy and his friends consider themselves the Mystery Crusaders and were always up for something weird, strange, or wonderful!

"This is going to be a wonderful day! I can feel it!" Tommy said, now biting into a red pepper, peanut, and pepperoni pizza.

"How can you eat that?!" Andy said in surprise.

"It tastes good to me!" Tommy said.

"Of course it does," Marcus chuckled. But before they could say anymore, they saw something strange on the TV! It looked like a girl that was dressed like a magician! She was raising the concrete in the street with her wand! She was bold, beautiful, and definitely strong physically and with her magic!

"What on Earth?! Look at her!" Tommy said in awe! "She looks awesome!"

"She looks creepy," Andy noted.

"And outnumbered!" Marcus said, now pointing at the screen. Tommy's face then took on a look of concern when he saw her facing against what looked like zombie animals! But she was taking them down with such ferocity that she almost looked like a wild animal too!

"Come on! We need to get down town!" Marcus said, now throwing the door open and taking off with the others following. That is, after Tommy grabbed one more piece of pizza!

A few hours later…

The Mystery Crusaders were examining the crime scene and saw a small trail of blood.

"This doesn't look good," Marcus said.

"Creepy," Andy shuddered.

"But it could be someone is hurt. Let's follow it," Tommy said. The others were a bit nervous, but they had a real mystery on their hands. As they followed it, they saw it led to an old, abandoned building. As they walked inside, they noticed a young girl bandaging her wounds. She looked agitated and wounded, but strong nonetheless. It was Zambanza!

"Hey…you ok?" Tommy asked gently, now walking nearer. The girl shot her feet and raised her wand in defense.

"W-Wait!" Andy squeaked out.

"We won't hurt you!" Marcus said.

"We just want to make sure you're ok. I'm Tommy, and these are my friends, Marcus and Andy. We're the Mystery Crusaders," Tommy explained.

"The…who?" the clown girl said, her glare less angry.

"We are part of a secret group called the Mystery Crusaders," Tommy said. "We created it and we like solving mysteries and helping people in need!"

The young magician looked away, seemingly not interested in their group at all. Andy and Marcus were just staring at the young girl and couldn't take their eyes off her purple and black hair and light purple eyes. Her grayish white skin was something to behold as well.

"W-What are you? You look like something more than just a human," Tommy said.

"None of your business kid," she said in a tough manner. She then gasped as the area around her heart was burning a bit and she lifted up her shirt just a bit to rub it and they got a glimpse of the large sew-like mark around the bottom of her ribcage.

"W-What happened?!" Andy said.

"Nothing," she said, making sure her shirt was lowered, but she looked up in surprise as the brothers surrounded her and had kind and amused grins.

"You're just what we need!" Marcus smiled.

"What?" she said warily.

"To be a member of our group! You're cool, strong, and unique!" Andy smiled.

"And not to mention creepy!" Marcus said, now making the girl glare at him and roll her eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that.

"It doesn't matter…I am creepy in many ways," she said, now stretching.

"How about we go and get you cleaned up. I have some friends not far from here at the Grant Mansion that can help." Tommy said, now helping her up.

"I live there so I know," she answered now wincing in pain. The others were surprised, but decided now wasn't the time to ask anymore questions. She needed some medical attention.

A few hours later, they learned about who she was and her background. She even shared with them about her scar where her heart used to be.

"You're almost like a zombie, but not a zombie!" Marcus grinned happily.

"WOAH! That is amazing! So how are you alive and living?!" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Magic," she smiled, now doing a spin that made them all grin in pure joy. She was definitely not an ordinary girl and she made them feel even better about her.

"Zambanza, you are definitely not a typical human. Especially living without a heart," Andy observed with an amused grin.

"Nothing about me is ordinary." She shrugged.

"So, would you still consider joining us?" Tommy asked again.

"I don't know about that." She said uncertainly.

"Aww c'mon. At least think about it," Tommy urged gently.

After a few moments, Zambanza looked at the three of them and smirked. "Tell you what. I will be your back up. I'm not exactly one to be part of a permanent team, but I can be your back up if you ever need me."

"That's perfect!" Tommy smiled, now hugging her and making her blush brightly. But after a few moments, she hugged back.

"How about we go out for ice cream? Ya know for some team bonding?" Marcus offered.

"Sure. There's a great place we can go to downtown," Andy smiled.

Zambanza rolled her eyes playfully and looked at the three boys. She then let her eyes glow and she waved her wand! And in one swipe the breakfast table was filled with all kinds of different ice cream!

"WOW!" they all said in shock.

"Good grief. Do you all act this much alike so often?" she asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Course not! We're completely different! Well, this usually never happens! This is really weird! Okay, stop talking! Necrotransylshapeshiftingloboanism! Seriously?! Gah!" All three of them said once more.

Zambanza just giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are strange, but cool."

They all then looked at each other and then got devious grins. "Well, if you got to laugh at us then we get to laugh at you too!"

And with that, all three boys lunged at her and began tickling the girl and making her giggle in glee. They didn't tickle her long, but just enough to show that they really wanted to be friends. After a few moments they stopped and felt her give them playful noogies.

"I guess you guys aren't so bad. Now get your ice cream," she said, now pointing to the table with her wand.

"And you come and have some with us!" Tommy said, now grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her to the table and making her squeak in surprise.

"But the ice cream was for…" she started.

"For all of us," Andy smiled, now handing her a bowl.

"We like you Zambanza. You are different, but that's what we like about you," Marcus smiled.

"And we want you to like us back," Tommy grinned. They all watched her smile and take a bite of her ice cream.

"I guess you guys aren't so bad either; I guess I like you too. Now enough mushy stuff and let's eat," she chuckled. They all then shared a laugh and ate their ice cream as a new group of friends. Zambanza wasn't one to be mushy, but she did enjoy meeting the boys and creating new friendly bonds.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Redbat132 I hope you liked it! This was for you. You wanted to know how Zambanza would react meeting your OCs. She's not the mushy kind, but she can show a softer side when she wants to. :)**


End file.
